The Legend of the Slenderman
by Jpbake
Summary: ten collage students decide to go on a spring break camping trip in the woods but soon find themselves being stalked and killed off one by one by the mythical monster known as Slender Man. To make matters worse The police believe that Slender Man is only a myth and thinks that one of the kids are responsible for the deaths. Can they prove their innocence and stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: The following story is rated M for strong language, horror, bloody images, violence, Strong Sexuality and Nudity, and Drug and Alcohol abuse. Please if you are not mature enough to handle this then do not read it. You've been warned **

She could hear him behind her, His footsteps one by one following in her direction. BOOM, BOOM, she ran for her life. But out there in the dark woods there was no one to help her. Her best plan was to try to outrun him. But how could she escape that monster? That monster with no face? Every time she thought she had escaped she turned around and there he was that blank white skull staring straight at her. But she couldn't give up she had to find some way of escape. She continued running down her path, she ran pass some trees only to get her jacket caught on a branch.

"No, no, no." She cried as she tugged at her jacket as the footsteps got louder. BOOM, BOOM. He was closing in on her. Panicking for her life she threw off her jacket and continued top run. She finally saw a cabin just a few yards ahead. Praying that she could lose him in the cabin she ran in and locked the door behind her then noticing a pen and some paper she grabbed then and ran into a closet and locked it behind her and started writing on the pages. "Beware of Slender Man" she wrote on one page, then he started hearing banging on the door. The demon knew she was in there. Knowing she was trapped she continued writing on the pages. "Don't look or it will take you." "No face." She also drew a picture of Slender Man surrounded by the words no all around the page. She then heard him break through the door. And walk into the cabin. Then with one of his four tentacles Slender Man broke open the closet door that the girl was hiding in. The girl screamed in terror as Slender man stood over her then stretching out his tentacles Slender Man attacked the girl and she screamed no more.

One year later a truck carrying ten college students off for Spring break was driving to the woods for a week long camping trip. One of them, the driver of the truck, Manny Damon was a black male with dreads going down to his shoulders he also had a tattoo of a flaming skull on his right shoulder.

"Spring Break 2014 bitches!" He yelled with glee.

"Damn right" Nicholas Sullen a British man with black hair sitting in the passenger seat said "This is going to be the best week of our lives

"I can't believe your father actually gave us permission to go camping for the whole week." Natalie Ellis a brunette girl whose hair went halfway down her back.

"Yeah and he letting us use his cabin also." Natalie's boyfriend Even Cole a brown curly haired with a small beard said. Sitting right beside them in the back seat was another friend Ann Novak a Latino American with black hair down to her back opened the back window to shout at the rest of their friends sitting in the tailgate and drinking beer.

"How you people doing back there." She asked

"We're doing swell." Reggie Rodriguez a black male with short hair said "We got the best seats in this damn ride."

"You better not drink all the alcohol before we get there otherwise your all going to get your asses kicked." Ann said

"No promises" Linda Adams a blonde girl with curly hair down to shoulders said

"How much longer before we get to their?" Sarah Harris a redhead whose hair was pulled back in a ponytail said

"We're almost their" Manny shouted back.

Man I can't wait to take a swim in the lake over there" Erin Neal a girl with brown shoulder length hair said. I hear it's the best swimming lake in the county.

"I just can't wait to explore the great outdoors." Derrick Cruise a buff athletic man with his hair spiked said. "Man this Spring Breaks going to rock."

"We're here guys." Manny said as they entered the camp ground and stopped the truck. They all exited the vehicle and gathered around.

"So should we unpack right now or wait till later and explore the place?" Sandy asked

"To be honest I want to explore this forest." Linda said "After a two hour drive I want to stretch my legs and explore. Let's wait till later to unpack."

"I'm down for that." Manny said

"Me too" Even said.

"Great let's go." Natalie said. Then the ten of them went out and started hiking out in the woods. But unknown to them in the shadows something was watching them. Who was this shadowy figure? Whoever he was he disappeared in the shadows for the time being.

After a couple of hours hiking and sight-seeing the group stopped at a lake.

"Let's stop and take a rest." Ann said my feet are killing me.

"Yeah right don't we sit down for a few minutes." Linda said. Then they sat down on a log next to the lake, all except Erin who walked over to the lake and started stripping down to her underwear.

"Woah what are you doing Erin? Ann gasped.

"What we're the only ones hear in these woods." Erin said. Plus after all that time in the hiking I'm all sweaty and needed to bath anyway. You can join if you want.

"I'm in." Manny said. Then he got up stripped butt naked and jumped in the lake.

"Come on guys jump in!" Manny said then the rest of them got up and undressed and jumped in. Natalie and Even stripped completely naked while the rest only stripped down to the Underwear." They all jumped in and started splashing each other around. After about ten minutes of splashing each other around and playing around Manny called Even, Natalie and Ann to huddle around.

"Hey you want to have a good laugh." Manny told them then he pointed over at Sandy and then winked at the three of them then he dove under the water and swam over to wear Sandy was swimming then he grabbed her leg and pulled her under the water and after a few seconds of her splashing trying to reach the surface she finally surfaced and gasped for air.

"What the hell just happened?" She gasped then all of the others just burst out laughing then she looked down and saw her bra was missing and her breast were exposed. She screamed and tried to cover herself then she heard Manny shout out.

"Hey Sandy, missing this?" She turned around and saw Manny grinning and holding up her bra.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Sandy yelled and started swimming over to him. Manny just got out of the water and waved it at her.

"You got to chase me first." Manny said then Sandy ran out of the water and started chasing after him yelling curses at him while doing it. She finally tackled him and kicked him in the balls and grabbed her bra from his hands while the rest of the group just laughed at the whole experience.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Manny said

"Fuck off." Sandy said as she turned around and gave him the finger.

Ten minutes later after it started getting dark they built a campfire after they built it Ann had them gather around as she told a ghost story.

"Have you ever heard the legend of Slender Man?" Ann asked

"No we haven't" Evan said

"Well years ago my grandfather before he passed away told me about how about 100 years ago a little girl wandered into these very woods by herself after a little while she ended up getting lost and it was getting dark. Then while she was trying to find her way back she heard the loud thumping of footsteps, scared that she was being followed she started running faster but the footsteps kept getting louder and closer. Soon she ran into a fence that she couldn't climb, she turned around and saw the demon known as Slender man. A nine foot thin monster with a faceless skull and four tenticles coming out of his human like structure. The next day the cops sent in a search party hoping to find the girl but all they found was a shoe with her foot still attached in a pool of blood. Some say that still to this day that demon still haunts these woods feasting on whoever steps foot in it."

"Damn girl that's scary." Reggie said after Ann finished her tale

"Is this story true?" Derrick asked

"Of course not it's just an old legend now let's get inside and unpack. It's starting to get dark then after that, Party time!"

"Hell yeah" Manny said then they went back to their truck and started unpacking their stuff. But unknown to them standing in the shadows in the trees was a mysterious figure. It was Slender, He was real and he was watching their every move waiting for the right time to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning the following chapter contains Strong sexuality and nudity as well as some gore! **

The group got unpacked and walked into the cabin. Derrick, who was carrying four boxes filled with whisky, set them down when he noticed eight pages laying on a chair next to a desk.

"Hey what are those?" He asked

"I don't know" Evan said walking up to the desk and grabbing the pages. There was a lamp on the desk so he turned it on and the group gathered around him to look at the pages.

"What do the pages say?" Natalie asked.

"The first one says don't look or he takes you. And there is a picture of a skinny guy at the end." Even started. "The next one says always watches no eyes."

"How's that even possible?" Manny said

"The next one says leave me alone." Even continued and the next one doesn't say anything but is a drawing of trees and a tall slender man in it.

"Slender man." Ann said "Just like the legend"

"The next page says help me while the next one says can't run. The next page has the picture of slender man surrounded with multiple uses of the word no, while the last page has slender man and the word follows."

"I thought you said that Slender was just a legend Ann" Reggie said

"He is." Ann said

"Then how does that explain these pages." Erin said

"I don't know" Ann said. "Somebodies must of new about the legend and put these pages here to scare whoever used this cabin I guess."

"Makes logical sense to me" Natalie said. "I mean come on a ten foot skinny man with tentacles coming out of his back? Come on man, that's like the silliest thin I have ever heard." Then the rest of them started chuckling in agreement.

"Yeah this is sort of silly." Nicholas said "We aren't going to let this shit mess up our party."

"Hell no" Manny said "now let's gets this party started." Then they cranked up the stereo and it started playing Drake and they all popped some kegs of whisky and started drinking them straight out of the bottle. Evan lit up a joint and started smoking it while Nicholas was battling Natalie at a game of Beer pong. Nicholas bounced the ball and it landed in one of Natalie's cups.

"Drink up." Nicholas said and Natalie chugged the whole glass and smacked her lips. Then she shot the ball in one of Nicholas's glasses causing Nicholas to drink one of his.

After only half an hour the party was in full force and off the chains. Erin had stripped down to nothing but her panties and was swinging her bra around in the air in one hand while holding a beer in the other hand. Everybody was either in nothing but their underwear or not wearing anything at all. Sandy was lying on the couch in her underwear smoking a joint and Linda was grinding up against Manny's naked body. And Reggie and Derrick were having a chugging contest to see who could drink the most before passing out. Evan and Natalie though decided they were going to sneak off into another room in the cabin though. They both snuck off into one of the bedrooms then they started making out. Then after a few minutes of that they plopped on the bed. Natalie was on top of Evan and she then unstrapped her bra and then started kissing Evan's body Natalie then grabbed Evan's boxers and ripped them off and Evan did the same thing with Natalie's Undies. Then Evan rolled Natalie over and they started having sex, it started out slow at first but then it got harder and faster. Meanwhile back on the party ground the party was starting to slow down a bit and everybody was fully dressed again. Manny though on the other hand still wanted some action. In his drunken state of mind he walked up to Sandy and wrapped his hands around her body.

"Hey baby how would you like to go to one of the other rooms and have some fun." He said

"Back off Manny you're drunk" Sandy said

"I'm not too drunk to some fun. Now come on. I'll let you ride me like a bull" Manny pursued wrapping his hands around her breast.

"Stop that." Sandy said turning around and slapping Manny in the face forcing him to release her.

Manny grabbing his face where he was slapped turned toward her and yelled.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"BASTARD!" Sandy yelled that then she grabbed her coat and stormed outside. Reggie walked up to Manny.

"Dude what the hell is your problem. You just can't force a girl to fuck you man." He said

"Seriously dude you need to back off and lay down and let the alcohol wear down for a bit man" Derrick said

"Whatever man I'm fine" Manny said then he walked off into one of the other rooms."

Meanwhile outside in the woods Sandy was still in a stormy mood as she was walking deep into o the woods growling to her.

"Who does that little son of a bitch think he is?" she growled to herself. "I should have punched his head clear off of his body." She was still mumbling to herself when she suddenly heard some footsteps coming from a distance. They weren't your average footsteps either they were loud booming ones.

"BOOM, BOOM," The footsteps went.

"Who's there" Sandy asked turning around. But she couldn't see anything at first nothing but a shadow in the trees.

"Manny I swear to God if that's you I'm going to Freaking murder you and bury your body where nobody will ever find it. That's when the figure walked out of the trees and into the moonlight and that's when Sandy could tell who the figure was. That's when Sandy eyes lit up in horror as the figure was none other than Slender himself. And his four tentacles came out from his back. Sandy screamed in horror as the monster stared her in the eye, and before she got a chance to run Slender charged his tentacles right at her chest impaling them right through her body. Sandy's heart as well as both her lungs exploded right out of her chest as the tentacles went through her body with such force. Then Slender's Tentacles exited Sandy's body Covered in blood and Sandy, blood with a huge hole in her chest, blood pouring from her chest them fell to the ground dead.

Twenty minutes later Ann was wondering why Sandy hadn't returned.

"Linda have you seen Sandy return?"

"No I haven't I think I'll go out and look for her."

"You do that Linda. I'm going to go take a shower." Then Linda went out to search for Sandy while Ann walked into the bathroom and got undressed and got into the shower. Linda was walking out in the dark calling out Sandy's name

"Sandy! Where are you? Sandy?" Then she started feeling real sick to her stomach as she smelled something really foul, it smelled like rotting flesh. She then also felt a huge ringing to her ears. She placed her hand over her ears but then removed them when she felt a liquid coming out of them. She brought her hands in front of her face to see her ears where bleeding. She started feeling really uneasy then that's when she looked straight ahead to see some internal organs and blood lying on the ground and just a few feet ahead of her she saw Slender crouching over Sandy's body. But it was what Slender was doing that really made Linda scream. Slender had ripped off Sandy's arm and was eating it. Then Slender turned and looked at Linda. Linda screamed in horror as she started running back to the cabin. She ran back inside and slammed the door behind her and started gasping with fear her face pale as snow.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to find Sandy?" Reggie said.

"I… I did. And she was… was… dead!" She screamed

"What?" Derrick said "How?"

"It was… SLENDER!" She screamed.

"What!? You said Slender was just a myth" Nicholas said

"I was wrong!" Linda cried then she started sitting down crying." He is very real and he was eating Sandy."

Meanwhile while Ann was taking her shower she had no clue that Slender was slowly walking up to the cabin and straight to the window where Ann was taking her shower as Slender walked up to the window he suddenly stopped and stared at her bathing herself until Ann turned to the window and stared the monster straight into the face. That's when Ann just screamed ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could not even bothering to get her clothes on she just ran straight into Derrick's arms butt naked. She screamed so loud that Evan and Natalie who was having sex in the other room heard it.

"What's going on?" Natalie said.

"I don't know but I guess we better check it out." Then they got dressed and walked into the main room where Ann who was now putting on a robe was crying with fear.

"What did you see?" Erin asked

"S-s-s-Slender" She stuttered with fear.

"We've got to get out of hear." Linda said but then that's when all the lights suddenly went out.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked. Then when the lights came back on standing right in the middle of the room was the demon Slender!

"Run!" Manny yelled and they all started running outside to the truck trying to escape the monster. But Slender would not go empty handed he threw out his tentacles and grabbed Derrick by the leg and started dragging him toward him.

"NO! NO!" Derrick screamed.

"Derrick!" Evan screamed.

"Forget about him we have to save ourselves!" Manny screamed

"We can't leave Derrick behind!" Evan shouted back. But then at that moment Slender ripped Derrick in two with his tentacles causing blood and guts to splatter all over the place.

"Oh yes we can" Manny said then the gang got in the truck and drove away as Slender roared over Derricks body out at the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this chapter doesn't really have any action or terror in it but it does show how much some of the characters have been effected since the incidents in the last chapter. **

A week after the incident in the woods classes had started back up. Linda was sitting in her Western Civilization class lost in thought as her professor was giving a lecture on the Roman Empire. Linda though was hardly paying attention; she was doodling on her notebook drawings of Slender. The group hadn't been the same since the incident. She still felt like the monster was out there watching her. Suddenly her professor caught her attention.

"Ms. Adams are you paying attention." He said

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Myers. I guess I was just lost in thought." Linda said. (**Oddly enough Dr. Myers was the name of one of my Civ.** **Professor when I took that class last year. I hated it by the way.) **

"Well anyway" Myers said getting back to his lecture "The first two centuries of the Roman empire were a period of unprecedented stability and prosperity known as the Pax Romana" As much as Linda tried to pay attention she just couldn't stop thinking about Slender and about that night and what if he was still after them. Before she knew it the class was over and everybody was getting their books and leaving the classroom.

"Don't forget you have an exam on Thursday so study hard for it." Myers said. Then Myers walked over to Linda who was still sitting at her desk.

"Is there something you want to talk about Linda?" He asked

"I'm sorry Dr. Myers." Linda said "It's just, after what happened last week I haven't been the same. I can barely sleep, I'm having nightmares. I don't know what to do."

"Look Linda I understand, those two kids that died last week were friends of yours. And I know grief can do things to you. Maybe you can go see the counselor. Maybe she can help you through this tough time."

"Maybe it would help. Thanks Dr. Myers."

"Anytime." Myers said then as Linda was getting up to leave Myers said.

"Oh and Linda, don't be afraid to talk to me if you need me."

"I won't." Linda said then she walked out of the classroom. She then walked to the other side of the campus to the Counselor office. Mrs. Stark an blond women in her mid-forties and was the Campus Counselor greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Adams sit down." She said. Linda then took a seat on the couch on the other side of the office.

"Now tell me what's been bothering you lately. Dr. Myers said you have been feeling stressed."

"It's about what happened last week while we were out camping." Linda said

"Oh yes. You were friends with Sandy and Derrick weren't you?"

"Yes I was." Linda replied

"What you are going through is very normal Linda. Grief is a common part of the mourning process."

"It's not just that Mrs. Stark it's also what we saw out there in the woods that day. The creature responsible for the deaths. Slender man. I thought he was just a myth but I swear to God I saw him bending over Sandy's body then it came on our cabin and killed Derrick. I know I might sound crazy but I'm telling the truth. I swear to God I'm telling the truth."

Mrs. Stark sat back in her chair for a minute then after a short time replied. "I do believe you saw something out there that night Linda. In times of fear sometimes we can get a little delusional and sometimes what we see is not what it appears. This Slender man that you claim to see is just a delusion of what really was out there.

"No offense mam but delusions don't kill people."

"No they don't but whatever did kill your two friends what you saw was mearley a dilusion. You told the story of Slender that night as a way to scare people but what you ended up doing was scaring yourself and created your own demon. So when your friends got killed what you saw was not the face of the real killer but the face of your own personal fear."

"I don't know mam, I just don't know if I can by that."

"Tell you what Mrs. Adams. I got another appointment here in a few minutes why don't we talk about this more tomorrow."

"That's fine." Linda said then she walked out of the office.

Meanwhile at the police station Evan and Natalie was trying to convince to the police what they saw that night.

"So let me get this straight?" Sheriff Fargo said. "You are telling me that a 10 foot, faceless monster with tentacles called Slender killed two of your friends last week."

"That's what we're saying." Natalie said

"Look guys I can't file a police report on this and I'm sure as hell not going to send my troops out to hunt some mythical creatures. From what you guys told me you guys were drinking and smoking pot all night half of what you saw could have been an illusion from all the drugs you kids were doing."

"I'm telling you the truth" Evan said.

"I'm not sending my boys out to hunt no myth. Not going to happen. As far as I'm concerned judging from the amount of Alcohol you two claimed was in your system it wouldn't surprise me if one of you kids did it." Fargo said

"Are you accusing us of murder?" Evan said

"Well I'm sure as hell not accusing that Slender that you two are talking about."

"You know what you can go to hell" Natalie said as she and Evan got up and started storming out of the police station.

"I got my eyes on you two kids."

"Go fuck yourself." Natalie said walking out the door and right before she slammed the door she turned around and gave him the finger and then slammed the door. Natalie and Evan then drove to Evans house after that while Natalie was still complaining about Sheriff Fargo

"Who the hell does that son of a bitch think he is accusing us of murder." Natalie complained "I should of choked his fat ass with that dumbass tie he was wearing around his neck."

"I know Natalie" Evan said "But right now the important thing for us is to lie low. We escaped Slender, we survived the important thing for us now is to move on." Then he pulled the car up to the garage and turned off the engine then he turned to Natalie.

"We can't keep living in fear like he is still after us. He's two hours away back in the woods. There is know way he is coming back. Let's just pretend he doesn't exist and get on with our lives." Then Evan and Natalie walked into the house and when they Reached Evan's bedroom Natalie turned and kissed him and started unbuttoning Evan's shirt.

"You're right Evan we do need to get on with our normal lives and you can start by fucking me." Then she ripped off his shirt then ripped her own shirt off and pushed him onto the bed before unstrapping her bra and jumping on top of him. "All night long." Then she started sucking his face before ripping off Evan's pants and boxers and giving him a blow job. Evan then Ripped off Natalies pants and undies as well then he grabbed Natalie's ass and started fucking her as hard as he could.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Linda was walking over to Reggie's house but every time she heard a noise she would get startled and turn around only to see nothing there. Maybe Mrs. Stark was right about Slender only being a delusion? Maybe she was letting her fear get the best of her? Calming down she kept on walking over to Reggie's house and knocked on his door. But unkown to her was that there was something behind her hiding in the trees. It was Slender, He was very real and indeed was following them from the woods and he was not done yet tormenting them.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda knocked on the door and Reggie opened.

"Hey Reggie can I come in?" Linda asked.

"Yeah sure" Reggie said then Linda walked in

"Hey Reggie I want to ask you a serious question. Is it possible that it really wasn't Slender who murdered Sandy and Derrick that day?"

"What are you talking about we all saw him?" Reggie replied.

"I know but do you think maybe because of the tale I said that night that in our state of fear that we all pictured the real monster as Slender?"

"Is that what the school counselor been feeding you?"

"I don't know Reggie it's just nothing has been the same since that incident. I can't sleep I can barely eat; Right now I will try to believe anything to get my old life back."

"I understand Linda." Reggie said. "We have all been affected by the events from last week. But we can't continue to allow our whole lives to be lived in fear; we've got to move on. Come on. We've got a Biology project to work on so we better get started."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Linda said then they sat down on the living room couch and Reggie started running through what the project said but as he was reading through what it said Linda noticed something staring out through the window. She looked at the window and noticed it was Slender. Without a moment to lose she grabbed Reggie and pulled him to the ground.

"GET DOWN!" She screamed as Slender's tentacle smashed through the window barely missing them. That's when Reggie noticed slender man smashing through the wall to get inside.

"RUN!" Reggie said as he and Linda got up to try to make their escape but Slender wrapped one of his tentacles around Reggie's leg and started dragging him towered him.

"REGGIE!" Linda screamed then she grabbed Reggie's arms to try to free him.

"RUN LINDA" Reggie yelled "SAVE YOURSELF!"

"I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" She screamed but then at that moment Slender wracked Linda across the head with another tentacle throwing her against the wall knocking her out cold.

"LINDA!" Reggie screamed then Slender wrapped the rest of his tentacle around Reggie's body and hurled him in the air. Then with the force of his tentacles he started crushing Reggie's body. He was crushing it with such force that blood started pouring from Reggie's eyes nose and ears. Then after his body couldn't take anymore his body literally burst like a zit throwing blood, guts and body parts all around the room. As slender dropped what parts of Reggie was still intact he looked over to Linda who was unconsiance on the floor. After staring at her for a few seconds he decided to just walk off ad leave her be.

Linda awoke ten minutes later to notice the floor as well as herself was completely covered in blood. She looked and saw the walls and ceiling was also covered in gut's body parts as well as blood. The sight and smell alone was enough to make her vomit then she looked across the room to notice what little of Reggie's body was still left lying on the floor in a pool on blood.

"NO!" She cried running over to him and kneeling in his blood.

"I'm so sorry Reggie." She cried then she put her blood stained hands in her face and started weeping. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry" Then Linda took out her cell phone and called Evan.

Evan was still in Bed with Natalie sleeping beside him when his phone started going off.

"Hello" He asked picking up his phone. Then when he heard the news of Reggie's death his eyes got wide and he dropped the phone.

"Evan what's wrong?" Natalie asked

"It's Reggie. He's dead, Slender is still after us."

Half an hour later the whole team met up with Linda at Reggie's house.

"What the hell happened?" Manny asked stepping out of his truck.

"I don't know." Linda cried "Me and him where meeting to work on a biology project when suddenly Slender came out and attacked us. I tried to save Reggie but he knocked me out before I could do anything."

"I thought we lost Slender in the woods." Erin said "How the hell did he follow us?"

"I don't know but this is bad." Evan said. "If he is hear than all of us are in grave danger."

"How come he spared you?" Nicholas asked Linda.

"I don't know Nick." Linda asked. "I don't know why he spared me."

"Maybe Slender want's his victims to see him drain their life away." Ann said.

"Makes sense" Natalie said in agreement.

"We've got to do something about this before we all fall prey to that monster." Erin said

"And what the hell do you suppose we do?" Ann asked "No matter where we go Slender is going to find us. We thought we were safe back hear but we're not."

"Go to the police." Erin suggested maybe they can get us protection, maybe they can send in a team to take that demon down."

"We've already tried that." Evan said. "And they just laughed at us, called us a bunch of crazies."

"Well we've got to do something?" Manny said

"I'm going over there to talk to them myself." Erin said

"They're not going to believe you." Natalie said.

"Well I'm going to try again." Erin said "I'm not going to just stand hear and wait for us all to die." Erin said then she got in her car and drove over to the police station. Then she got out and walked over to the Sheriff.

"Me and my friends need protection. Our lives are in danger."

"Are you part of that group of kids that believe Slender is after them because a couple of kids came by earlier and was claiming that they were being stalked by him." Sheriff Fargo said

"Please I'm begging you let me talk to one of your officers another one of my friends got killed this is important."

Fargo sighed then turned to one of his officers. "Fine, Duncan, take this girl to the back and try to calm her down for me."

"Yes sir." He said then he took her to one of the interrogation rooms in the back

"Crazy kids." Fargo said as she was being led off.

"Ok mam what seems to be the problem?" Duncan said having her take a seat at the interrogation table.

"Please officer I know you may not believe me but I'm telling you Slender is after me and my friends, he has already killed three of our friends and I fear he is going to kill us all. You've got to help us." Erin said

"Mam slow down and go from the beginning."

"Me and my friends went camping last week. It was spring break and we all had the week off. One of our friends Manny knew this great camping spot two hours away so we all drove over there, After a couple hours of Drinking and partying one of our friends Sandy went outside but she never returned."

"Uh, huh then what" Duncan asked.

"Another one of our friends Linda went out to look for her then after about ten minutes she came back Crying and obviously scared and claimed that Sandy had been killed the monster Slender. Then shortly after that The lights went off and when they came on that's when we came face to face with the monster himself" Then Erin started leaning over the table and started crying.

"Mam, calm down and tell me what happened next." Duncan asked

"Then," Erin said between tears. "While we were trying to escape that monster, that fucking demon he grabbed another one of our friends, he grabbed Derrick and fucking ripped him apart in from of our eyes! I'll never get that ghastly image out of my head! That monster fucking murdered my friends! And now he is still after us! He murdered another one today! He is following us. I swear to God he is following us! Please you've got to believe me; I'm not making this up! I'm…" Then she turned and looked out the glass window and saw Slender appear out of nowhere and stare straight at them

OH MY GOD HE'S HERE!" She screamed and pointed to the window where the demon was standing out of "HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"OH MY GOD!" Duncan screamed as he turned around and saw the demon. He then took out his gun and started firing at the demon.

On the other side of the building Sheriff Fargo heard the gunshots.

"What the hell?" Then he turned to some of his officers. "Come with me, there's been shots fired.

Back with Erin and Duncan Slender's tentacles smashed through the glass and right through Duncan's chest then with another tentacle he decapitated him as Erin watched and screamed in horror. Erin then tried to make her getaway but Slender grabbed her with another tentacle and pulled him over to him.

"NO, PLEASE, NO! HELP SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed in terror as the demon pulled her closer than Slender impaled her through the chest with his tentacles as blood splattered all over the walls. When Fargo and the officers finally arrived thirty seconds later Slender was gone and they looked in horror as the room was covered from top to bottom in blood.

"Oh my bloody god." One of the officers said. "What the hell happened?" Fargo and three other officers walked in and looked around stepping in blood with each step they made. Then one of the officers spotted something on the ground.

"Fargo, you may want to see this." Fargo and the other officers walked over to see what appeared to be Erin's left hand. That's all that remained of the both of them."

"How could one person do all of this." One officer asked then Fargo very angrily turned to them and said.

"I want all of those kids found now! I want rest until the son of a bitch who did this caught. Bring them in, all of them. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I'm back after taking a week off for the holidays now let's get this started back up. **

The following day Linda was in her Western Civilization class taking her test. Despite studying hard for it she was having trouble focusing on it due to the fact of the incident with slender last night.

"You've got 30 minutes left to finish." Dr. Myers said out loud to the class. Linda looked down at her paper to notice she was only about a third done with her exam. She had to pick up the pace if she was going to finish and get a good grade. She decided she would temporarily block Slender out of her mind and try to finish up this exam but before she could do much suddenly the door of the class room burst open and two cops stormed in.

"What is the meaning of this? We are in the middle of an exam." Myers demanded.

"Sir we expect one of your students could be involved in some murders." One officer said. Linda just looked up from her paper in fear when she heard that.

"Who?" Myers asked that's when the other officer walked over to Linda's desk and grabbed her by the arms and started putting her in handcuffs.

"Linda Adams you are wanted for questioning in the death of Erin Neal, and Officer Nate Duncan." The whole class and Professor Myers just stared in shock as Linda was being led in handcuffs.

"This is a mistake; Erin was my friend I had nothing to do with this." Linda said.

"We have reason to suspect otherwise now get moving he said.

Meanwhile in the Chemistry lab on the other side of campus Evan and Natalie was working on a project when some officers came in and arrested them as well. The same thing happened with Ann and Nicholas. Manny was in a Bar drinking trying to get his mind off of all the craziness that was going on when some officers came in and talked him to the floor.

"Manny Damon you are wanted in the questioning in the deaths of some of your friends."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Manny yelled out. "I didn't have shit to do with those murders!"

"Whatever, now get up." They yelled as they raised him up to his feet.

"I'm going to fucking sue you're asses when this is all over you hear me?" Manny yelled.

"Look at me big boy I'm terrified now move!" The officer said then they led him outside to the police car and put him in the backseat then the car sped off to the police station.

When they all arrived at the police station they were each placed I different interrogation rooms to be questioned by the police Sheriff Fargo walked in to the room where Linda was being held.

"Ms. Adams?" he asked walking in.

"Why did you bring me here? Why are you doing this?" She asked

"Relax we just want to ask you what you know about the murders of your friends."

"My friends have already told you everything there is to know. Slender killed them; we had nothing to do with this."

"Now Ms. Adams you seem like a smart young lady so let me make this very simple for you." Fargo said "We have the rest of your friends here also being interrogated. We know one of you guys killed my officer and you're other friends and I am pretty damn sure you know who the real killer is so if you are not the killer and have nothing to hide then just give me the name and no charges will be filed against you."

Linda just looked at Fargo straight in the eye. "I told you it was Slender." She said

In one of the other rooms Manny was being questioned and one of the officers came looking at a file book.

"According to our record book Mr. Damon it appears that you have spent some time in Juvenile hall and prison before."

"So I got a record." Manny said "That don't mean I killed anybody."

"You're record includes DWI, sexual assault, shoplifting, and possession of illegal drugs."

"Petty stuff man." Manny said most of that stuff I barely spent any time for. And the stuff that I did spend time for I already done my time for. That don't mean I killed those people. I've already did time for stuff I did do. I'm sure as hell not going to jail for stuff I didn't do. Not going to happen."

Meanwhile in another room Ann was being interrogated.

"Ms. Novak according to some background check you have a violent pass."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Ann asked

"Well these murders that has happened have been some of the most violent we have ever seen." The officer said.

"Look that violent pass that you are talking about was self-defense." Ann said. "My father was an abusive man, he use to beat me as well as my little sister and brother, one day he lunged at me and I fought back and he fell slammed his head on the glass table. The investigation proved it was self-defense and no charges were filed. You have nothing on me."

Meanwhile with Nicholas the officers was getting straight to the question.

"Who killed those people?" The officer asked

"I've told you it was Slender!" Nicholas said

"Slender does not exist." The officer said

"Yes he does!" Nicholas yelled back. "He has killed my friends, he has killed your officer he is responsible for every damn thing that has happened!"

In another room with Natalie the officer was trying the good cop routine and was trying to be understanding but Natalie was not taking any of it.

"My family can sue you guys for this!" Natalie snapped. "My parents are rich they will hire the best lawyer money can buy and they will sue your asses off for this."

"Look Ms. Ellis no need to treat me like the enemy, I'm trying to be the good guy hear."

"Really now?" Natalie smarted off. "You could of fooled me."

"Now Ms. Ellis." The officer said "I understand that these people are your friends, and I understand that you don't want to rat them out because they are your friends, but you've got to realize the truth that one of them is a murderer. And that person also killed your other friends. Please I know it is hard and I know that you might be scared but please, for the sake of your friends who got killed and for the lives of your other friends give me the name of the person. I know you know something. I can offer you protection just give us the name."

Natalie looked up from the ground and said. "I've told you a thousand times it's slender man."

In the other room with Natalie's boyfriend Evan The cop was also trying to use the good cop formula and was trying a different angle.

"Look Evan I know what you might be going through."

"You have no idea what I'm going through." Evan said

"Yes I do. I was young and in love one time just like you, until I found out that the girl I was in love with was wanted for a string of armed robberies."

"Where are you going with this?" Evan asked starting to get upset.

"Evan buddy listen. I think I know why you are afraid to say who really killed those people. Because it may be your girlfriend Natalie. But please don't let love blind you if it is her you've got to do the right thing.

HOW DARE YOU!" Evan just exploded jumping from his seat. SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Then who did?" The officer asked.

"Slender!" Evan said then the officer walked out the door and walked up to Fargo.

"He's giving the same answer as the rest of them sir." He said. "I wish there was something that we could use against him."

"Maybe we do." Fargo said Detective Vega found said that his Girlfriend said that he owns guns.

"Guns?"

"Yes lots of them."

"Thanks a lot Sherriff I'll take it from here." Then the Officer stormed back into the holding room and walked up to Evan.

"You didn't say anything about owning any weapons." He said

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked

"We have proof that you own guns. Want to clarify on that?"

"Yes!" Evan said "I grew up in the country before I went to college. I use to go out hunting with my dad all the time. Deer, ducks, whatever the hell was in season we hunted it. You think that just because I own guns that I am a killer? You're fucking nuts." Then the officer walked out and met with the other cops in the building to discuss the case.

"What are we going to do with these kids? They all tell the same story about a ten feet tall monster known as Slender man. What if they really are telling the truth?

"No they are covering for someone and I am convinced that that someone or some ones is in our custody." Fargo said

"Well there is two people I don't believe it is." Another cop said. "Linda or Nicholas, I did some background check on both of them. None have criminal records none of them have a history of violence. Linda's father is a catholic priest. I highly doubt she could commit a crime like this. And Nicholas comes from a well-respected family in England. His dad's a lawyer and his family is friends with the Queen."

"So what about the remaining four?" Fargo asked.

"That's the thing I think the remaining four could all be working together. Have you seen how graphic these crimes were? There is no way one person could do this without help. I think those four are working together somehow."

"I see" Fargo said "Well then it's settled then." Then he called the remaining survivors together.

"Linda Adams and Nicholas Sullen are free to go."

"Really?" Nicholas said amazed.

"What about the rest of us?" Ann said

"For the rest of you" Fargo said "You are hereby being placed under arrest with five counts of murder and will be taken to the county jail tomorrow to face charges."

"Are you kidding me?! Evan screamed "We didn't do anything."

"No." Linda gasped as her friends were being led to jail cells in cuffs.

Outside the station at a far distance however Slender was watching the events unfold and he was waiting and watching to plan his next move.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day the police was loading up the four in the back of a police car to take them to the county jail. Manny looked at Evan and whispered to him.

"Don't worry I got a plan for us to get out of this."

"How" Evan whispered back.

"Just be patient and follow my lead." Manny said. Then all four of them were loaded in the back of the car and then they started driving off to head to county. After about ten minutes Manny looked at Evan with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I know what I am doing." He said then Manny lunged at Evan and started beating him.

"Manny what the hell are you doing!" Natalie screamed

"Hey what is going on back there?" One of the two officers asked

"Manny's attacking Evan you've got to stop him." Ann cried as Manny was placing his cuffs around Evan's neck. The officer stopped the car and got out. But when he opened the door Manny leaped on him grabbed the officer's gun from his holster and shot the officer point blank in the head killing him.

"MANNY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Natalie screamed

"SAVING OUR ASSES THAT'S WHAT!" Manny screamed then the other officer after seeing what happened grabbed his gun only to be shot by Manny twice in the chest and once in the head killing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Evan screamed after witnessing Manny murder the two cops. "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, WHY DID YOU KILL THOSE TWO COPS?"

"Hey do you want to spend the rest of your lives in prison for a crime you didn't commit?"

"But you just fucking killed two people? I thought we were trying to prove our innocence not prove them right" Evan said

"It was the only way to get free." Manny said "Look I don't know about you but I have spent enough time in detention centers and prisons already for stupid stuff that I did. I'm not about to go to prison for stuff I didn't do."

"Yeah well now if the cops get ahold of you, you are going to be spending a lot more time in jail for killing two cops and you're going to be dragging us with you, you know this is going to get traced back to us and they are going to think all four of us did this." Evan said

"They are not going to track this back to us" Manny said bending down over the body of one of the cops and pulling out the handcuff keys and un-cuffing himself. "Because we are getting arid of the bodies before they find them." Then he un-cuffed Evan and went to the police car and di the same with the girls. "And you three are going to help me." Then they grabbed the bodies and drove them to the river right outside city limits. Where they tied two big rocks to the legs of the cops and tossed then into the river to sink to the bottom.

"Ok now what do we do?" Ann asked

"Now we go drive the police car to a car shop and leave it there and steal an unmarked car and get the hell out of here. My cousin owns a cabin in North Dakota we should be safe there temporarily.

"North Dakota? That's a eight hour drive!" Natalie protested.

"Well it will get the cops off our trail and possibly Slender. It beats the alternative." Manny said

"We have no choice." Ann told Natalie.

"Fine." Natalie gave in but then she walked up to him and put her finger to his face. "But if you ever lay hands on my boyfriend like you did earlier again and I will kill you right there."

"Threat received now let's go." Then they hopped into the police car and drove to the nearest car shop where they parked it there then hopped into another car. Manny Hotwired the car and they drove off to North Dakota leaving there old life behind. What they didn't know though was that one of the ropes tied to one of the cops legs came undone and his body floated back to shore. Two hours later it was found and the cops came to where his body washed up on shore.

"It's officer Dent." One cop said.

"There's no doubt anymore. Those kids did it. Where's the police cruiser?" Fargo said

"It was found at a used car lot but the fugitives. where nowhere to be found."

"Dammit they must have escaped." Fargo said. "Get a hold of Linda and Nicholas. Maybe they might know where they ran off. And get every officer on this case we got four dangerous fugitives on the loose."

Twenty minutes later a police cruiser pulled up to the college campus where they saw Linda and Nicholas outside having lunch together. One of the officers walked up to them.

"Mr. Sullen, Ms. Adams."

The two turned to look at him.

"My name is Officer Casey Reagan I would like to speak to you two."

"We have nothing to talk to you about." Linda said. "You cops have already caused enough trauma for us already."

"Yes and we apologize for that but this is urgent. Your friends have killed two of our officers and are on the run."

"What?" Nicholas said.

"We found the body of one of our men floating in the river and the police cruiser 2 miles away at a used car lot. Our guy had three bullet wounds in him. Two in the chest and one in the head, now I know these guys are your friends but they are dangerous people so please if you know anything about where they are please tell us."

"We have no idea where they are we haven't spoke to them since you charged them with murder. And even if we did know where they are why should we tell you?" Nicholas said

"Because they killed two of our men and our dangerous" Reagan said getting in his face.

"We don't know where they are." Linda said

"Well if they call you and you find out where they are you are ordered to contact us and I promise we will do our best to bring them back alive." Then he gave them a card with his number own it and he started walking off.

"You'll never find them. Wherever they are they are most likely out of this state and clear on the other side of the country."

"Just let us know if you find out anything." Reagan said then he got in his car and drove off. After he drove off Linda picked up her cell phone and started calling Manny's number.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked.

"Calling Manny" Linda said

"But what about the cop?"

"I'm not going to turn him in I just want to know where they are. I'm worried about them." Then when Manny answered Linda said

"Where the hell are you guys? A cop came by saying you guys killed a couple of their officers."

"It was the only way to avoid going to prison Linda." Manny said

"By becoming the people they think you are?"

"Look Linda already have enough marks on my record as it is. I can't afford to go back to prison, one more mark and I'm in there for good."

"Just tell me where the fuck you guys are going, I'm worried about you." Linda said

"Promise you want rat us out?" Manny said

"Manny, you're my friend I would never rat you out."

"My cousin has a cabin in North Dakota that's where we are heading for the time being, the cops won't find us there."

"Just promise me you will be careful. With Slender out and the police out there no place is safe right now."

"We'll be find Linda, I doubt even Slender or the police can find us." Then he hung up.

"I surly hope so." Linda said then she looked at the time on her phone.

"I got to go Nicholas I got economics class in five minutes then she ran off to class." Out from the shadows though Slender was still watching and listening to every word they where talking about. Some of the gang where fleeing to North Dakota huh? Well Slender would take care of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**In this Chapter I will finally explain the real reason why Slender is stalking and killing the group and explain why Linda was spared in that house earlier in a shocking twist you will not see coming. **

Manny and the other three finally reached the cabin in North Dakota and got out of the car.

"We're here guys our temporary home."

"We can't live the rest of our lives on the run Manny." Natalie said "I want my old life back before all of this."

"You think I want to live like this? I don't" Manny said. "But you've got to realize that we won't get our normal lives back. Our lives will never be normal again. For now the best thing we can do is try to survive."

"He's right." Ann said "As much as I hate to admit it our lives will never be the same again because of that monster. Whatever life we did have before is gone and now we our doomed for a life on the run."

Natalie felt tears streaming down her face when she heard that. Then they all walked inside the cabin.

"We should be safe from Slender and the cops at least for the time being but just in case any of them shows up we need one person each night to take a night shift guarding the place and keeping a sharp eye for any of them.

"You'll take the first night Manny since you got us into this mess." Evan said

"Fair enough." Manny said then he went into one of the closets and pulled out a sawed off shotgun.

"If anybody shows up they are going to eat lead. Welcome to your new lives people."

Meanwhile back at Linda's apartment it was 12:30 at night and she was asleep in her bed when suddenly the windows flew opened causing Linda to jump up and gasp. She looked at her windows to see fog coming in and then out of the came Slender. Linda screamed and jumped out of her bed and ran to the door only to see that the door was locked from the inside.

"No please! Somebody help!" She cried as she saw Slender coming closer. "Please don't kill me!" She pleased to Slender "Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Then to her surprise Slender stopped and then spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you Linda. I am here because of you."

Linda just froze when she heard that. "What?"

"Don't you know about your family history Linda?" Slender asked "About the very first girl who crossed my paths a hundred years ago?"

"What are you talking about?" Linda said

"Her name was Nicole Adams. She crossed my path one hundred years ago in the very same woods where you camped out at. Her body was never found and people assumed she was dead. But she wasn't."

Linda looked up at him when she said that.

"I took her to my world my secret cave in the underworld to be my bride. Do to her human traits however she died about a year ago. So I needed a new Adam's family member to take her place that's when you came around."

"Why are you killing my friends then?" Linda said.

"For you to be mine I must get arid of every mortal you are close to. Every earth friend you have been in contact with. Then when that is done you will be mine."

"I don't want to dammit! Leave me alone!"

"You have no choice in that matter. You're family has been marked because of Nicole. There is no way avoid this. Everybody you have been close to will indeed fall then you will be my bride." Then Slender started disappearing in the fog.

"NO!" Linda yelled NO!" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then Linda jumped up in her bed gasping and sweating. It had all been a nightmare but Linda knew that the nightmare was real. After a few seconds she got up from her bed and walked over to her bedroom mirror and looked in it. Her face was white as a ghost and all she could see was an image of the monster Slender. The nightmare was real she knew it. It all made sense now why she was spared the other day in Reggie's house. Slender was killing everybody else because of her. She was the reason for the deaths. Slender wanted her for his pride and was going to kill everybody who stood in his way. Then Linda just burst out crying and sank to the floor and buried her head to her knees.

"This is all my fault." She cried. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She continued weeping then raised her head back up. She had to warn the others about the truth. She had to stop this at all cost. Without a moment to lose she reached for her phone and called Nicholas.

"Nick get out of wherever you are and run away now!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick said "What's wrong?"

"I know why Slender is killing us. It's to get to me. He wants me as his bride and is killing you off to get to me. You've got to run away now before it's too late!"

"Where would I go to?" Nick asked

"I don't know just somewhere far, somewhere where Slender will never find you." Then as soon as she said that she heard what sounded like a crash coming in from the other end of the line. Nicholas turned around to see Slender had busted into his room.

"NO!" Nicholas screamed as he saw Slender in his room as he started backing up as far as he could.

"NICK!" Linda screamed on the other line realizing what was going on.

Nicholas was still backing up when he suddenly tripped backwards over his desk that was right beside the window and fell backwards crashing through the window and fell four floors from his apartment to his death.

"No!" Linda screamed when he heard the sound of glass breaking and quickly through some pants on and ran to her car. She drove over to Nicholas's apartment that was five minutes away to see Nicholas lying on the ground. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his body realizing that he was dead.

"I'm so sorry Nick!" she cried. "This is all my fault I'm sorry!" Then she knew that Slender was going to go after the rest of her friends who fled to North Dakota. Without a moment to lose she left Nicholas lying on the ground and jumped in the car and drove as fast as she could to North Dakota.

"Please don't be too late!" She cried "Please don't be too late." As she was saying this however Slender was on his way to the rest of his her friends planning to finally finish the job once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the shocking conclusion of this horror story. Other than that there is not anything else to say. **

Back at North Dakota it was close to midnight. Manny was in the living room of the cabin sitting in a chair drinking coffee trying to stay up. His shotgun was lying in the chair right next to him. If Slender or the cops tried to get them he'd be ready. In one of the bedrooms upstairs Natalie and Evan was sharing a bed trying to sleep but the fear was keeping the both up.

"Evan I'm scared." Natalie admitted. "I've never been more scared in my life."

"It's going to be ok." Evan said stroking her amber hair. "Manny's keeping guard he will keep us safe."

"And what if he can't" Natalie said sitting up in the bed. "You've seen what Slender can do. He's unstoppable he found us the last time what if he finds us again? Evan I can't keep living like this. I can't keep living in fear I'm going insane." Tears then started flowing down her face and she then wrapped her hands around Evans body.

"Hold me, don't let go of me." She cried

"I won't." he said

Downstairs Manny was still sitting in his chair when he felt what he thought was a thump. He looked at his coffee mug that was sitting on the stand next to him and saw that it was vibrating. Then the thumps started getting louder. Manny grabbed his shotgun and ran to the window and looked outside to see to his horror Slender was coming.

"SHIT!" He yelled as he locked the window and closed the drapes. He then ran to the door and bolted it shut then pushed the table and bookshelf in front of it trying to make sure that the monster didn't get in. Then as a last result he grabbed a container of gasoline and poured it on the floor. If he was left with no other choice he would burn the place down. He got back as far as he could then heard the monster banging on the door trying to get in. Manny knew it wasn't to hold him for long so he loaded his shotgun ready and prepared to fire. Suddenly one of Slender's tentacles crashed through the door and tore it down. Manny didn't waste any time he fired his gun.

Meanwhile upstairs Ann was taking a shower when she heard the sound of a door smashing in and shots fired.

"What the hell was that?" She thought to herself. She then turned off the shower got out and put her bathrobe on and started heading to where the sound was she got to the stairs and saw Manny battling the monster.

"Go back to hell you demon!" Manny yelled at Slender firing a shot at him. Slender slung one of his tentacles at Manny and knocked the gun out of his hand. The force of his tentacle caused a huge gash in Manny's arm and knocked him to the ground. The shotgun also fired of a shot when it hit the ground and the bullet hit the spilled gasoline causing a fire to ignite. Manny tried reaching for the gun but Slender wrapped a tentacle around one of his legs and drug him toward him. Slender then wrapped his other three tentacles around Manny's other leg and arms and started pulling them in different directions. Manny could feel his limbs slowly being ripped off and with his final words he looked the monster straight in the faceless stare and said

"I'll see you in hell demon!" Then Slender ripped Manny in quarters and his body parts and organs flew all around the burning room. When the remains of Manny fell to the floor Slender turned and looked straight at Ann who gave a horrified scream in terror. The scream woke up Natalie and Evan.

"What was that?" Natalie gasped.

"Start heading toward the window." Evan said as he jumped out of bed.

Meanwhile at the stairs Ann was backing up trying to get as possible. But Slender was moving closer with each step.

"Please" Ann cried tears streaming down her face. "Stay back!" Slender though grabbed Ann by the leg with a tentacle and drug her down the stairs. Ann screamed in horror as she saw the monster raise his tentacles, one aimed for her chest and one for the neck then just like that he impaled Ann through the chest and raised the tentacle she was attached to high in the air. She was still alive though and he knew it. With blood spilling on the floor at a fast pace he took another of his razor shard tentacles and swung it like an ax at Ann and beheaded her and sent her head flying out a window. Then with Ann's decapitated body still attached to his tentacle he climbed up the stairs to where Natalie and Evan was.

Meanwhile about ten minutes away Linda was speeding down the highway.

"Please don't be too late." She cried. "Please don't be too late." But she had a bad feeling that she was. Meanwhile back at the cabin. The bottom floor was completely on fire now Evan had just climbed out the second floor window onto the railing and was trying to talk Natalie into climbing.

"Natalie you got to listen to me. You've got to move Slender is right behind us."

"I can't!" She cried "I'm too scared!" Just as she said that Ann's decapitated body crashed through the door with Slender right outside.

"Move now!" Evan screamed Then Natalie climbed through the window and onto the railing then they both jumped and landed onto the grass and ran as fast as they could to the car. Slender was still in the burning house standing in the fire when the cabin just exploded with a huge boom. The force of the blow threw Natalie and Evan to the ground. They looked back at the burning rubble.

"Do you think he's gone?" Natalie asked then just as she said that Slender walked right through the fire unharmed.

"NO HE'S NOT, MOVE!" Evan screamed then they got up and started running again. They ran to the car and cranked it and started driving at full speed trying as hard as they could to escape the monster but Slender then teleported right in front of them causing them to swerve and the car flipped and smashed into a tree. Slender slowly walked up to the car and with Evan and Natalie still in it he started crushing the car with his tentacles. But Slender didn't kill them, not yet. After he finished smashing the car he ripped the top opened and drug their bloody but still living bodies out and drug them to where the cabin once stood and laid there bloody bodies on the grass. A minute later Linda arrived and saw Slender standing over the bodies and ran over to Natalie and Evan and bent down. She saw they were barely alive. She then looked to see the smoky remains of the cabin and Ann's decapitated head lying in the grass she looked up at Slender and asked.

"Did you do this?" Slender just nodded his head then black dust came from Slender's body and entered Linda. The dust possessed Linda, her eyes became black, and she was now possessed by Slender.

"Well done my love." She said in a demonic voice then she looked back down at Evan and Natalie and put her hands on his head.

"Linda no." Evan gasped blood spitting out of his mouth but Linda then snapped his neck finishing him off then took out a knife and slit Natalie's throat. With them dead she then took out the card with Officer Reagans number and texted him.

"If you want to know the truth behind the murders meet me at this location." Then she sent them the location and eight hours later Reagan, Fargo and eight other cops arrived to see Linda standing over Evan and Natalie's body her clothes and blond hair now stained with blood in her covered hands she had the hearts of Evan and Natalie that she had carved from their bodies and she just stood there with a blank possessed face.

"Linda?" Reagan asked "Did you kill them? Have you been the killer the whole time?" Linda just slowly nodded her head

"Yes." She said in a demonic voice.

"Hands on your head and come with us quietly." Sherriff Fargo said. Linda just tilted her head and looked at them with those black possessed eyes and said

"I wouldn't be so sure. Slender honey, kill them." Then Slender came out from the shadows and swung his tentacles at the officers.

"What the hell?" Fargo cried before being pierced by Slender's tentacles. The officers fired shot after shot but none of them hurt the demon after just one minute they all fell to the ground dead all except Fargo who despite being pierced and on the ground he was still alive. Slender was leaving him for her to kill. Linda walked over to him flipped him onto his stomach, put her feet onto his back and put her hands around his head and ripped his head off. Then after the grizzly dead were done Linda walked over to Slender and took him by the hand and said.

"Let's go" Then they walked off into the forest and disappeared.

Linda and Slender has not been heard from since thought there has been reports of sightings of them the people who claimed the sightings disappeared shortly after-word so if you are in the woods watch your back because there is a chance there could be someone watching.

**And that's pretty much it for this story. I know it's not anything near my best story but thanks to those who read it anyway. I should return in a few weeks with the next story so keep an eye out. Till then, peace out. **


End file.
